Ghost Light
by Lissyfic
Summary: Bella is ecstatic to be stage managing her first show, but her first meeting with the leading actor ends in hatred. or could it be love? AU AH Canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own Dracula, by Steven Dietz, adapted from Bram Stoker's novel.**_

* * *

The final school bell rang out, releasing me from my Monday afternoon prison. Smiling, I shoved my text books into my tattered messenger bag and headed for my locker. I pushed through the crowded hallways, cursing the masses that were blocking the path to my escape.

Reaching my destination, I shoved my entire bag in the locker, so thankful that there was never homework during the first few days of school. I snatched the keys to my ancient truck off the plastic hook I had hung that morning, lightly slamming the locker door and walking quickly towards the parking lot.

I needed my "drug" bad today, especially after this weekend. My lovely (read: flighty) mother had called me again, begging me to move with her to Florida. She and her new boy toy, Phil, were "settling down" and she promised me that I could have my own room and we could walk to the beach and… I was so sick of empty promises. I was so done with everything she swore to do and never did. I was finally okay here, in this rainy, too-green town. I had come to terms with taking care of my silent and semi-absent father. And most importantly, I had found my "drug"; my happy place; the place where I was both blissfully invisible and yet wholly integral.

_Just after moving to town my freshman year of high school, I ventured to the Forks College campus in search of a decent library. I took a wrong turn and somehow stumbled onto stage, literally. Several sets of eyes landed on my clumsy form, and one tall figure crossed the bare stage to greet me._

"_Freshman? Play Production 115?" he asked._

"_Yes, I mean, no, I-I m-mean—" I stuttered to a stop, not sure what to say._

"_You are a freshman, yes?"_

"_Kind of? I'm a freshman at Forks High"_

_Understanding lit his eyes. "I see. I'm Sam." He held out a huge calloused hand, which engulfed mine as I timidly returned his handshake. "I'm the technical director. What can we help you with…"_

"_Bella" I supplied._

_He smiled. "Bella. What can we help you with, Bella?"_

"_I was looking for the library?" My nerves caused the statement to end as a question._

_He laughed. "Totally wrong end of campus. I can send someone to show you the way, if you want."_

"_That would be amazing," I sighed in relief._

_Looking over to the group of rough looking guys, Sam called to "Jake" and waved him over. "Can you show Bella here how to get to the library? She's a little lost."_

"_Sure, sure," he replied and raised his hand to take mine in a friendly handshake. "Bella Swan?" I nodded uncertainly, wary of how he guessed my last name. "Nice. Jacob Black." His tone insisted that I should know that name, but I was coming up blank, so I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Seriously? You don't remember?" I shook my head and he chuckled, leading me across the stage and out different door than I entered. "We used to play together when we were kids? At the tide pools in La Push? My dad, Billy Black, goes fishing with your dad every weekend?"_

_I shook my head at each question. "Sorry."_

"_S'okay. It's been a while. I'm sure the old men will want to get together for dinner soon, so we would have been reacquainted at some point."_

_I nodded, paying attention to where I was walking as we stepped outside. The slow drizzle of rain was cold, but Jake seemed not to notice it. I pulled my jacket closer around my small frame and crossed my arms over my chest to keep out the chill._

"_Why'd you have to come here for the library? They have one at Forks High, don't they?" His question seemed genuine, not mocking, like I'd come to expect at school from my new peers._

"_They don't have many good reading books. Lots of reference material, but nothing for pleasure reading."_

_Jake barked out a laugh. "Pleasure reading, huh? You're really that bored here already?"_

_I shrugged. "Not bored. I like to read. Plus, there's not much else to do around here."_

"_You could come help out at the theatre. Most of us are high schoolers anyways."_

"_You're in high school?" I couldn't help the disbelief that invaded my voice. Jake had to be over six feet tall and his features looked far too mature to belong to a high school boy._

"_You really don't remember, do you?" He paused until I shook my head no. __ "Yep, I'm a junior down on the Rez. Sam roped a bunch of us into helping last year because they didn't have enough college kids helping to get the shows up and running. There are more college kids this year, but we all stayed to help 'cuz it's fun. You should come back when you're done here."_

_I looked up at the library we were now standing in front of. "Um, maybe. I don't know how to do anything."_

_Jake smiled down at me. "That's okay, Swan. Have to start somewhere, right? And you don't have to build stuff. You can paint or whatever. If you want, I can give you a ride home after."_

"_I'll call my dad and ask?" Damn, it came out like a question again._

"_Do it. You'll have fun, I promise."_

_I nodded, unconvinced, and he smiled again before jogging back towards the theatre building._

I did go back that day, and almost every day since. Three years later I was starting my senior year at Forks High and working in the theatre everyday.

Hopping in my truck and cranking the engine, I cringed at the roar of the engine. I had come out of my shell a bit since freshman year, but I still hated drawing attention to myself. I was never in front of the curtain, never wishing to be. I just wanted to live in anonymity in the shadows backstage. Somewhere that I was useful and appreciated, but never in the spotlight.

A few minutes later, I turned my truck into the parking lot behind the theatre, parking in my usual spot. I smiled at the sight of Jake's re-built Rabbit in the spot next to me. I needed his easy-going attitude today. Reaching under the bench seat, I pulled out my paint-covered cargo pants, toeing off my chucks before stripping off my jeans and pulling on my "uniform" of sorts. I knew that if my jeans got out of this truck with me they would not return unscathed. I owned very few articles of clothing that were totally paint-free and wanted to keep my new jeans in their pristine condition.

Jumping out into the rain, I half ran to the stage door, stumbling into the shop.

"Hey Bells!" Embry called, "Sam wanted to see you." I smiled, satisfied that he no longer snickered at my clumsy tendencies.

"Thanks Bry!" I stopped by the stereo to plug in my IPod and start my work playlist before heading through the shop to Sam's office. "Hey boss! What's up?" I flopped onto the dilapidated couch that dominated the small space.

"Bells! I was wondering when you'd get here." Sam pushed aside the floorplan he was working on and set a box on his desk, obviously putting forth some effort to rein in his smile.

My eyes lit up like Christmas morning. "New toys?!" I mentally kicked myself for the girly squeal, but I couldn't wait to get my hands on some new, fancy lighting equipment. _Please be a color changer! Please be a color changer!_

"Nope." _Damn!_ "Your scripts." _Buh??_

"My… ??" I trailed off, confused.

"Yep, yours. Congrats Bell, Banner gave the go-ahead for you to stage manage Drac."

"Oh. My. God! You're kidding!!" I didn't even mind the girly screams and ecstatic jumping that erupted. I had been begging to stage manage for the past year and I wanted nothing more than to SM Dracula, the first main-stage show of the new school year.

Too excited to stand still I ran out to the shop and let forth the biggest, girly-est squeal the shop had ever seen. All the guys were staring at me like I had two heads, but I couldn't care less. Jake poked his head around the corner. "What the hell?" Letting out another giant squeal, I ran at Jake, hugging him hard and wrapping my legs around his waist as he caught me.

"I GOT DRAC!! DRACULA IS MINE!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard the chuckles and congratulations behind me, but I could only focus on Jake's giant bear hug. "Jake… must… breathe…" Chuckling, he set me on my feet, not letting go until he knew I wouldn't fall over. (Yes, it has happened before. I don't wanna hear it!)

I heard Sam approach behind me, laughing. "Damn guys, I think Bells may actually have a vagina hidden under all that paint."

I turned on him, smacking his arm. "Fuck you! I get to be excited about this!"

"Yep, you do." Sam smiled at me, and I knew he was proud. "The auditions are this weekend, but Banner said he doesn't need you until Monday at the production meeting. We're pushing them back to 3:30 instead of lunch time so you can be there. Cast list goes up Monday morning and the read-through is on Tuesday. I have the schedule and stuff in there with the scripts."

"Dracula." I whispered the word almost reverently, unable to wipe the smile off my face. "I can't fucking wait."

* * *

I went through the next week in a frenzy of activity. I spent every lunch period in the library, copying my script and setting up my prompt book and organizing my prop lists and preliminary cue sheets. I even made a dorky clip-art cover for my 3-ring binder. (It is so not my fault there's a font that looks like it's dripping blood. I blame Microsoft Publisher.)

Every day after school I rushed to the theatre. There was nothing for us to start building yet, because the set design had yet to be approved, but I needed to be there. My nervous energy ensured that the entire shop was cleaned and organized, even though it had been fairly spotless to begin with, since it was the beginning of a new school year and all. Sam, Jake and the rest of the guys spent the whole week laughing at me and trying to avoid getting sucked into my vortex of OCD.

All this activity also allowed me to procrastinate calling my mother. I knew that it was wrong, but I didn't want to deal with her. She wouldn't be happy for me about stage managing. She constantly asked me when I would be starring in the next production, instead of "hiding my talent in the back". It hurt a little, but I had to remind myself that she didn't understand that my talent was "in the back", not in front of the curtain. I just couldn't deal with someone doubting me right now when I was so unsure myself.

By Saturday afternoon, my whirling dervish of activity had slowed to a crawl and I swear the clock started moving backwards. Already a week ahead on all of my homework, I had nothing left to do but sit in my rocking chair, staring at my spotless room. I was finally sitting still for the first time this week, but my mind was racing.

_I'm so fucking excited._

_I'm so fucking terrified._

_What if I fuck this up? _

_What happens _when_ I fuck this up? _

_What will everyone say when they realize that the SM is a high schooler? _

_Will the crew listen to me? Why should they? I don't know anything!_

_What the hell did I get myself into?_

Looking down at my hands, I rubbed my hands over the glossy 3-ring binder of my prompt book, tracing the bloody letters over and over again. Dracula.

_Fuck, I'm excited!_

I couldn't help the stupid smile that erupted across my face. _I can do this. I can't fail at this because I've never wanted anything this bad. Sam wouldn't set me up to fail. Jake won't let me fail. They both know how much this means to me. I can't sit here anymore!_

I pushed myself out of the old rocking chair with purpose and changed out of my pajama pants and into my paint-splattered khaki cargo pants. I pulled off my t-shirt and put on my favorite tank-top, a black racer-back with a built-in bra, covering it with a black hoodie. Grabbing my brush and hair-ties, I twisted my long thick hair into two messy pig-tail buns. I put my prompt book into my messenger bag, my IPod in my pocket, ear buds in my ears, my slouchy grey knit hat on my head with the small brim cocked to the side. Once my "kick-ass-stage-manager" persona was in place, I flew down the stairs and out to my truck. Mr. Banner may not "need" me for auditions, but I needed to be there.

* * *

Peeking out to the lobby, I saw the actors waiting in the echoing space. Some sat quietly, some paced incessantly while muttering monologues under their breath, and some were a strange combination of the two, wanting to be calm but unable to be still. I grinned to myself, seeing faces I recognized. Knowing that I had worked with these people before was soothing my self-depreciation. _They know I work hard. They know that I'm capable._

Walking away from the actors, I reached the door to the auditorium. I cracked the door slowly, easing my body in, keeping my hand on the door so that it would close soundlessly. The large room reverberated with a single voice, one person standing onstage in a pool of light. The entire house was black with the exception of the small desk lights that illuminated the faces of Sam, Mr. Banner and Mrs. Cope, the head of the theatre department.

I half-crouched and moved noiselessly down the aisle and across the row to slide into the seat next to Sam. He glanced at me, his eyes teasing me for not being able to stay away. I glared at him briefly before turning my attention to the stage and the poor soul stuttering his way through a painfully bad monologue.

Although I had no desire to act, I had to admire actors. The courage it took to get up on that stage was awe-inspiring to me. To be so secure in themselves that they can put everything out there without reservation. Not every actor has this self-assurance, but the ones that do are incredible to watch. This kid, unfortunately, didn't have it.

"Thank you. Please send in number 57." Mr. Banner spoke when the boy finally finished. Turning to me, he raised his eyebrow. "Good afternoon, Isabella. Can we help you?"

"No, sir. I just wanted to be here from the beginning."

"This is a closed audition process, Ms. Swan."

I stood, my bag still on my shoulder. "Should I…" I trailed off and turned towards the exit.

"No, you're here now." Dismissing me from his glare, he looked to the stage where the next actor was waiting to be acknowledged, "Good afternoon. Please begin."

Sam shrugged at my somewhat terrified and hesitant face, before focusing on the stage. I settled back into my seat and followed suit.

The man on the stage was huge. Almost as tall as Jake, but he made up for the lack of a few inches with massive shoulders. His biceps had to be at least as large as my waist, if not larger. His dark curly hair was cropped military style and his eyes were penetrating. I was intimidated, definitely. Until he smiled.

This bulk of a man smiled and I swear someone in the light booth bumped the intensity up to full. His entire demeanor changed instantly, turning from henchman into teddy bear. I couldn't help but smile back at him through the darkness.

"Good afternoon. My name is Emmett McCarty and I am auditioning for the role of Van Helsing." His voice was deep and booming, but surprisingly smooth. His friendly expression dropped and his face went blank for a moment, before transforming completely into the haggard, desperate man that Van Helsing becomes at the end of the play, describing his travels with Mina to Transylvania and her transformation into evil. He had picked lines from several different scenes, blending them together seamlessly, showing not only his acting ability, but also his understanding of the script. It was perfection; I literally had goose bumps, holding my breath so that I could hear every last word.

When the monologue was finished, Emmett's face became blank momentarily, and then his 1,000 watt smile reappeared as he said "Thank you."

I looked immediately to Mr. Banner, expecting to see the same look of awe that I'm sure was painted on my face. He was completely stoic as he said, "Thank you. Please send in number 58." I'm sure my face registered my shock at his lack of response to the incredible audition we had witnessed. _Were we in the same room?_

Sam leaned into my side, whispering in my ear, "Don't worry, he got the part." I looked at him curiously. "Trust me. Banner always plays it close to the vest, but he knows talent. He won't let that one slip by." I nodded, still in disbelief.

After Emmett, there were a slew of awful auditions. They began to run together and I zoned out for the most part. I was actually surprised to see how many of my high school classmates auditioned. I was happy to see my acquaintance Jessica Stanley, but the whore known as Lauren Mallory appeared next. I had to hold in a snort of laughter at her antics onstage as she tried to emulate a seductive Vixen. Somehow, I don't think Dracula would want to look at her skank-face for all of eternity, much less make her one of his brides.

When the last actor left the stage, Mrs. Cope fled the auditorium immediately. _Three hours without a cigarette. Must be a record for her._ Mr. Banner stood, stretching his back before turning to me and Sam. "Sam, see you in my office in 10. Isabella, I'll see you Monday for the production meeting. 3:30, don't be late."

"See you then, sir. Have a good weekend." I was thankful that Sam held back the laugh and smart-ass comment about my language. Yeah, I curse like a sailor around the crew, but I was raised to be polite. _Bite me, Sam!_ I mentally shot at him.

"Hmph... Thank you for coming today." Mr. Banner finally replied to me as he walked out the door.

My jaw was on the floor. I looked to Sam without closing my mouth. "What the hell? He gets all mad that I'm here and then thanks me? 'This is a closed audition.'" I mocked.

"Relax Bells," Sam said, "he's just impressed that you had the balls to come even without an invitation. Trust me, he likes that you came." Looking at his watch, Sam sighed heavily, "Well, time to cast this bitch. See you Monday, Bells." With that, Sam walked away from me, going to the light control panel on the wall of the auditorium, turning off the stage lights and turning on the house lights.

Just as he was about to exit, he turned back to me. "Hit the ghost light, will you?"

"Got it. See you Monday." With a wave, Sam left me. I walked slowly down the aisle to the stage.

I crossed to center stage and lay down on my back, looking up to the grid. This was my favorite place in the world. I loved the cold, solid feel of the stage floor; the smell of saw dust, paint and a hot smell from the lights. There was no distinct noise, just the small whir of fans from the lighting system and building circulation.

I rested there on the stage for several minutes, just breathing in the tranquility, until I heard the soft whisper and almost unperceivable thud of a door closing in the house. Sitting up, I saw no one in the theatre. I shook my head to clear the strange feeling that I was being watched and picked myself up off the floor to shut down the theatre.

As I rolled the ghost light to center stage, I thought of my strange feeling earlier, and the purpose of a ghost light. The practical purpose is to illuminate the stage to prevent injury when all the other lights are off. The theatre superstition behind the light is so that the ghosts in the theatre can have light by which to play. Looking around the empty theatre as I turned out all the lights, save the ghost light, I whispered into the darkness, "Good night. Break a leg."

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Thanks so much for reading! This is my first venture into writing, so please don't crucify me! :) Also, I don't have a beta, so let me know if you see any glaring mistakes. (or if you are interested in beta-ing for me)  
_**

**_I chose the show Dracula, not only because it fits, but because I did Stage Manage Dracula in college. That show was my baby. I'm using the Steven Dietz version, which is based on Bram Stoker's Dracula. Also, I have a degree in Technical Theatre (all the backstage stuff) and I'll be posting whatever definitions I think you may need to understand this story. Please keep in mind that theatre terms are regional and I may call something by a different name than you've heard. I'll try to keep the theatre vernacular light, but sometimes it's necessary.  
_**

**_Please let me know what you think!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own Dracula, by Steven Dietz, adapted from Bram Stoker's novel.**_

* * *

When time on Sunday proved even more sluggish than Saturday, I invited Jake and Billy to dinner. Luckily for me, the football game started at 2, so they came over early. Time passed a little more quickly with Jake there to distract me, but it still seemed like the day took a week.

Monday crawled, each hour feeling longer than the last. During my last class of the day, Biology, I finished my lab work in 15 minutes, leaving me 40 minutes before I would be free. I lay my head down on the desk, hoping to fall asleep to pass the time more quickly. I felt a presence by me, and lifted my head to see Ms. Richards standing over me.

"Bella, are you finished?" I nodded, handing her my completed lab write-up. She scanned it before handing it back. "Looks good. You are free to go, if you'd like. Just make sure you turn that in tomorrow."

"Oh my god, thank you!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm. She smiled at me as I scooped my binder and book into my bag and fled the room.

I almost ran to my locker to change out my books and grab my keys. I flew out to the parking lot and listened to my truck complain about the high speeds all the way to the theatre. I'd worn my tech clothes to school, not wanting to waste time changing once I was finally free of school, so I jumped out of my truck as soon as it was parked.

Running through the shop, I gave hurried replies to everyone who greeted me. My chucks slid to a stop in front of the call board in the hallway. I can't entirely tell you why I was so impatient to see the cast list, but I couldn't wait another second.

Count Dracula - Edward Cullen

Jonathan Harker - James Hunter

Mina Harker - Rosalie Hale

Abraham Van Helsing - Emmett McCarty

Lucy Westerna - Tanya Denali

Dr. John Seward - Mike Newton

Renfield - Jasper Hale

Vixen #1 - Jessica Stanley

Vixen #2 - Kate Denali

Maid - Lauren Mallory

Guard #1 - Eric Yorkie

Guard #2 - Tyler Crowley

I recognized a lot of the names, having worked with most of them on other shows. Rosalie Hale and Tanya Denali normally traded off the lead in every show, and Jasper Whitlock was very eccentric, but brilliant. I smiled brightly at Emmett's name, so thankful that Sam had been right about Banner.

Edward Cullen and James Hunter were both new names, but I didn't think Banner would give freshmen lead roles. The other new name, Kate Denali, was definitely a freshman. She was Tanya's little sister, and I prayed that she was less intimidating than her perfect sister. Not likely, but I can hope, right?

I groaned seeing both Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory on the list. I thought I was done with the two of them when they graduated high school. Mike wasn't terrible, but he truly believed himself god's gift to women and was appalled that I didn't want "a piece of that". _Cue the gag reflex... no thank you!_

Jessica, Eric and Tyler were like me, still in high school, but doing theatre at the college. I was thankful that I wouldn't be the only young one in the show, even if they had small parts and I had one of the most important jobs.

I heard a throat clear and felt someone step up next to me at the call board. I turned to see Jake towering over me. He made a big show about not noticing me, paying attention only to the cast list. I rolled my eyes, knowing he had probably been standing behind me for a few minutes and I'd failed to acknowledge him.

"Very funny, jackass!"

"Oh, Bella! I totally didn't see you there! Been here long?"

I just rolled my eyes again. "Production meeting time?"

"Yep. I'm gonna run across the street first. You want anything?"

"The usual?" There was a (very aptly named) convenience store across the street from the theatre. Everyone who worked there knew all of us techies by name and we all had a "usual" order. Mine was a 1 liter Mountain Dew and a bag of Cheddar Sun Chips. I grabbed my wallet out of the bag on my shoulder, only to find it empty. "Can you cover me? I'll get my check on Friday."

"Don't worry about it. I gotcha." He smiled back at me, putting on his old black ball cap as he pushed his way out the double doors at the end of the hall. I took one last look at the cast list before heading to the design studio where I knew production meetings were held.

I had never been to a regular production meeting, just the ones on the weekends during "hell week", the week before the show opens, when all of the technical aspects get added into the show, like costumes, lights and sound. I had plenty of experience working shows, and I had called cues for the dance concerts last year, but that was the closest I'd ever been to stage managing.

I took a deep breath before opening the door to the design studio. Seated at the long table were Sam, Banner, Embry, Quil, and a tiny girl with spiky black hair who I had never seen before. She looked to me and I found myself holding in a gasp at how beautiful she was. Her deep green eyes contrasted beautifully with her pale skin and black spikes. She smiled brightly at me when our eyes met, and she appeared to be bouncing slightly in her chair. She opened her mouth to say something, but Banner cut her off.

"Bella! Welcome." I smiled at him and silently moved to take the seat between him and Sam, across the table from the new girl.

"Hi. Jake ran across the street, but he'll be here soon." I addressed the second part to Sam, because in my mind, he was my boss. He had been for three years. But as Banner responded to my relay of information, I realized that Sam was my colleague for this show, not my boss. It was a strange thought.

"Good. We'll get started and he can catch up." Banner started. "I think we all know each other, but Alice is new. We'll go around, so she can get all our names. I'm Pete Banner, but everyone around here just calls me Banner. I'm the director." The girl, Alice, rolled her eyes a little as she poised her pen on her notepad. Obviously she knew that already. Banner looked to me to go next.

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm the stage manager?" I hate that everything comes out as a question when I'm nervous. Alice wrote my name on her paper, with my job title next to it. I envied her perfect handwriting.

"Sam Uley, set design. I'm also the TD."

The girl looked slightly confused. "TD?" _Good god, even her voice is perfect._ I kind of hated her.

Sam just smiled. "Technical Director. I'm in charge backstage."

"Oh," was all the girl could get out before the door swung open, revealing Jake, both hands holding huge to-go cups, a bag slung over one wrist and a piece of jerky hanging out of his mouth. He grunted hello as he set Sam's iced tea on the table and handed me my bag.

"Thanks. This neanderthal is Jacob Black," I supplied as he took his seat. "He's… what are you?"

He laughed loudly and bit off a piece of his jerky. "I dunno Bells, what am I?" He waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively and I just laughed at him.

"What are you doing for the show, asshole?"

Turning to Alice, he smiled kindly. "I'm ASM." She looked confused again.

"Assistant Stage Manager," I filled in. To Jake I added, "Nice. I thought you'd do lights again."

"Nope, that's me. Embry Call." He was sitting next to Alice and held out his hand to shake hers.

"And you're the lighter?"

"Nope, I'm not a zippo. I'm the lighting designer."

Alice automatically looked to me for clarification. I just shook my head in the universal you-don't-need-to-know gesture.

"Quil Aetera. Sound." He then leaned over to help her spell his last name, but it didn't escape notice that he was trying to look down her shirt.

"Knock it off, Quil." Sam said authoritatively. Sam was super laid back, but when he gave an order, it was followed. I tried to emulate him in that when I put on my "bad-ass-stage-manager" persona. Quil settled back into his seat, smiling in a not quite sheepish way. There's a reason that kid is backstage; he has no acting skills.

"Good to meet you all. I'm Mary Alice Cullen, but everyone just calls me Alice. I'm doing costume design and I'm so excited. I do a lot of fashion design in my spare time but I've never done anything for theatre before. I'm a freshman, obviously, and I can't wait to start! I have so many ideas…." she trailed off as she dug through a bag that sat at her feet. I'm pretty sure she didn't take a single breath in her whole speech.

Something clicked in my brain. "Cullen? Any relation to Edward Cullen?"

Alice sat back up, putting a huge binder on the table in front of her. There were multiple pieces of paper and fabric sticking out from the sides, and I was amazed the bindings hadn't burst, it was bulging so. "Oh, yeah. Edward is my brother." She sounded slightly embarrassed by this fact.

Looking to her face, I realized that the smile she'd been wearing since I entered the room had completely vanished, leaving a nervous expression. I was curious, but figured I'd get more information eventually. Can't be scaring off the new girl on the first day.

Luckily, Banner broke the tension in his normal oblivious way. "Sam! Let's start with the design." Alice looked relieved as Sam started passing around copies of the rendering and floorplans.

* * *

The meeting went fairly quickly, all of the designers discussing what they had so far. We started to work out the timeline of when everything would be needed for rehearsals. It always amazed me how an entire show can come together in a little over a month. This show had a little extra time, as we were opening the weekend before Halloween, but we would need it if the floorplan and costumes were any indication.

Alice's designs were beautiful. I couldn't believe she was a freshman, and had never done theatre work before. The costumes were historically accurate, but with a slightly modern twist that gave it a dark, gothic look. Banner was smirking proudly as she presented drawing after drawing and I gathered he was responsible for Alice's interest in doing theatre. I saw Jake and Sam share an impressed look.

The meeting was finally winding down after an hour, when Sam announced that he had to get backstage. We all stood up to leave but Banner touched my arm, giving me a look that said he needed me to stay for a minute.

"We need someone for props," he said. "Who do you think would work?"

I racked my brain, thinking of the technicians I had worked with. "I don't know of any techies that aren't already doing something."

"Any actors?"

As soon as he said it, I knew who would be perfect. "Angela Weber. She's never done it, but she works hard and she's always on time."

Banner smiled. "That sounds like it would work. I'm fairly sure she's available, since she auditioned for this. I was disappointed I couldn't use her."

"Do you have her number, I'll call and ask today."

"In my office. I'll bring it to you. You'll be backstage, right?"

"Yes, sir. Always am." We both headed out the door, parting in the hallway. I walked back towards the scene shop, almost falling when suddenly Alice appeared before me. _Where the hell did she come from?_

"Hi Bella! I'm so glad I'm not the only girl! I was kind of nervous before you came in. Thanks for helping me with the stuff I didn't know too! That was so nice of you. What year are you? You must be a junior or senior because you know so much. How long have you been doing theatre? Do you--"

I cut her off, fearing she would soon pass out from lack of air. "Whoa! Slow down!" She grinned apologetically, but continued bouncing slightly on her toes. This girl had far too much energy. "Let's see, I'm a senior at Forks High, but I've been doing theatre here for three years." I gestured for her to walk with me and continued towards the shop.

"Wow! You're in high school still?" I nodded. "You look much older."

At this I laughed. "Yep, so I've been told. All the guys tease me about being jailbait. Luckily I turn 18 in a week."

"Oh. My. Gosh! You have to let me help with your party! I love parties! What should the theme be?" she trailed off into quiet mumbling, which frankly, scared me a little bit. How in the hell did we get from small-talk to her throwing me a party anyways?

"Hell no. No party!" At this she pouted at me, dropping her head to give me puppy eyes through her eyelashes.

"Please Bella? I don't know anyone and I was going to have a party anyways so that I could meet everyone. Your birthday is the perfect occasion."

We had entered the shop as she continued her pleading and all of the guys had heard the words "party" and "birthday" together. Alice was still focused on me, so she startled as the entire room erupted into laughter.

"What?" she asked, confused.

Jake composed himself enough to respond, but just barely. "You want… to throw a birthday party… for Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck with that, Tinkerbelle!" All the guys were still laughing as they turned back to their work.

Alice turned to me, "just think about it, okay? Nothing big, just getting everyone in the cast and crew together to hang out and we can have a cake? Please?"

"I'll think about it." Jake guffawed from across the stage. "Fuck, they're gonna be on this all afternoon," I muttered.

"Sorry."

Okay, time for a topic change. "So your brother is Drac, huh? Are you guys twins?"

"Twins?"

"Well, you're both new, so I assumed…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, good guess, but no. He's two years older. He was going to school in Chicago, but he decided he wanted to be closer to home so he transferred. We were visiting the department this summer when I met Banner and he convinced me to design for the show."

"Huh. Well, glad you're here. Your shit's really good."

"Um, thanks? I think? You really have to call it 'shit'?"

I laughed. "Sorry, habit after working with all these assholes for so long."

She smirked at me. "Well, thanks then. I've gotta run, but I'll see you tomorrow at the run-through, right?"

"Yep. Bye Alice." She all but danced out of the theatre, and I went over to see if the guys needed help.

Embry somehow conned Jake and I into clearing the electrics for him, while he went through everything in the lighting closet to see what needed to be ordered for the show.

* * *

"Okay Bells, check weight on the first electric." Jake's voice floated down from the grid. I looked around the empty stage, making sure it was still clear before heading to the pinrail. I let off the brake slowly, and pulled tentatively on the rope. The heavy light bar slowly began its ascent, but when I released the bar, it crept back down to the lowest position.

"Another half brick should do it," I called to Jake, "and you can go ahead and do the second and third while you're at it.

"Okay. CLEAR PINRAIL," he shouted, making sure his voice carried back to the shop so no one would come onstage while weights were being changed.

I looked around before calling "PINRAIL CLEAR".

Moving to the front of the stage I sat down, briefly closing my eyes as I enjoyed the sounds of the theatre. I loved this almost as much as I loved the empty stage. The sound of saws and drill guns back in the layout shop, the faint radio tuned to a classic rock station, the electric hum of the lights, the faint clinking sounds far above where Jake was adding weights, footsteps onstage-

My eyes snapped open, landing on a tall figure crossing the stage. "Stop. Now." My tone was commanding. The figure froze mid-step. "Jake, hold it for a sec. We're not clear," I called up to him, annoyed. I heard Jake grunt unhappily and heard the clank of him setting down a weight. "Come over here," I commanded the idiot who had wandered onto my stage.

He turned and my breath caught in my throat. Tall and lean, but muscular, artfully mussed bronze hair and piercing green eyes. He was beautiful. He was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of grey sweats, with black and white Pumas. He moved to me quickly, but with unnatural grace. _Shit. Dancer. Probably gay. Damn it!_ I resumed breathing and put on my no nonsense, bad-ass "stage manager" persona.

The beautiful man reached my side and I called "Okay, go ahead," up to Jake before addressing the man. "Hi…" I trailed off, raising my eyebrows.

"Edward." His voice was like honey, but the sweetness was tainted by the haughty tone it took. Edward Cullen. As soon as I realized this was Alice's brother, I could see a few similarities. The shared the same grace, the same green eyes.

"Okay Edward. Did you not see the sign on the door?" I asked trying not to be condescending.

Ignoring my question he had the nerve to look annoyed as he spoke quickly. "I'm looking for the stage manager. I need my script for the read-through tonight. Someone in the hall told me he was in here."

I heard Jake bark out a laugh at Edward's assumption that the stage manager was a man. He knew how much that rubbed me the wrong way. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and counting to ten. _How in the hell could this asshole be related to the bouncy pixie I'd met earlier today?_

"So, based on your desperate need for a script, you decided to completely ignore the 'Do Not Enter' sign on the door? That was a great idea. Good thing we haven't started rehearsals yet, because it would be a shame to replace the lead after blocking." Why didn't my mind ever listen to me when I asked it to be nice?

I watched Edward's nostrils flare in anger. "They wouldn't replace me." He was certain of this fact.

"Well, they would have to if you were maimed or killed because you can't seem to read signs. If you're really that desperate to die, please continue, although you may want to start reciting the Scottish Play and whistling while you're at it. There are some ladders in the back you can walk under." Jake was now openly laughing at my snarky comments.

"There is nothing on the stage. It's fine," Edward shot back, as he started walking away from me, back out onto the stage.

"HEADS!" Jake yelled from above just as his wrench bounced off the stage floor, narrowly missing Edward. Edward jumped back, grabbing his head and looking up. "Oh, look. Now there's something on stage," Jake taunted.

Now I was pissed. "JACOB BLACK! Get your ass down here now! You're done on the grid." A few of the guys in the shop stepped around the corner to see what was going on.

Turning to Edward, I asked "You okay?"

He scoffed, "Like you care. The whole thing was probably planned. Can you just point out the stage manager so I can get out of here?" Behind him, the guys from the shop were trying to stifle their laughter, failing miserably. Looking around, Edward appeared to get even more aggravated, if such a thing were possible. "You people have to make everything so difficult."

I saw red as the peanut gallery gathered around the door let out a low "oooooh". This had no chance of ending well.

"'You people'?!? What people? Technicians?" I hated that my voice had jumped an octave in my anger. I felt a large hand come down on my shoulder and pull me backwards into a restraining hug. "You ungrateful-" My rant was cut short by Jake's hand over my mouth.

"Calm down Bells," Jake's voice sounded deep in my ear. "Look man, sorry about the wrench. It was an accident, honestly." Edward rolled his eyes and pulled his lip up into a sneer. I jerked, trying to free myself. I really wanted to put this asshole in his place. Jake held me still and waited for me to relax some before he continued, returning Edward's hostility. "Whatever man. It won't happen again. Just make sure to read the signs posted from now on. If I had accidentally dropped a weight, you could be a red smear right now. It's a safety issue and it's part of Bella's job to make sure everything is safe. Now, I'm going to let her go in a second so you should probably start apologizing now."

"Apologize for what? I'm just trying to get my god damned script from the stage manager."

Pushing myself away from Jake, I stomped over to the box resting by my bag, pocketing my wrench and getting Edward's copy of the script. Shoving the script into Edward's chest, I walked past him and started climbing the ladder to the grid. "There. Now get the hell off my stage."

"Fuck."

* * *

_**Theatre Terms:**_

_**Pinrail** - the pulley system used onstage to hang scenery, lights and curtains._

_**Electric** - a specific line on the pinrail where lights are hung._

_**Apron** - the part of the stage closest to the audience, in front of the main curtain, usually._

_**Brick/half brick** - stage weights used to balance out the pinrail._

_**Grid** - the iron structure that supports the pinrail. The grid is usually 30-40 feet above the stage floor._

_**House** - where the audience sits._

_**Blocking** - the actor's choreographed movements around the stage._

_**The "Scottish Play"** - Shakespeare's Macbeth is considered bad luck in theatre. You are not allowed to say the name, or quote from the show unless you are working on that show. It is simply referred to as the "Scottish Play". If you do speak the name or quote the show, you have to do something to counter-act this. The one I learned is to leave the theatre, turn in three clockwise circles while quoting Hamlet, knock three times, and ask permission to come back in._

_**Whistling** - Whistling in the theatre is considered bad luck. It dates back to when sailors were the technicians because they knew rope and pulley systems the best. They used whistling to signal cues; thus, if you walked across the stage whistling, you could accidentally cue something to be dropped on your head, etc. _

**_Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own Dracula, by Steven Dietz, adapted from Bram Stoker's novel.**_

* * *

"Fuck."

I hid my smirk at Edward's curse as I began the long climb to the grid. I loved putting stuck up actors in their place. I couldn't believe he had the audacity to come in here, breaking the rules, not reading safety signs, and then spout off this "you people" crap. I was starting to understand why Alice's smile disappeared earlier when I asked about her brother.

When I finally reached the catwalk at the top of the ladder, I turned to look down at the stage. Edward was frozen in the same spot, staring up at me with a look of shock and frustration. Jake shook his head, grabbing Edward's arm to lead him offstage. When several minutes had passed before Jake reappeared.

"CLEAR PINRAIL." I called down.

"PINRAIL CLEAR." Jake replied.

"Fucking finally! Weighting second electric."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I was finish re-weighting and back on the ground. Sam was giving directions to all of us, telling us which platforms to bring in and where to put them. I was still fuming from earlier, and glad that I could take some of my attitude out on the defenseless wooden structures. I carried in a 2x3, slamming it on the ground. Embry, being right behind me, laughed.

"Okay guys, I think it's time for some Rehab!"

Jake jogged over to the stereo, replacing my ipod with his, and scrolling to what the guys lovingly referred to as "Bella's Pissed Playlist". Sadly, it had gotten a lot of use over the years, mostly after my conversations with Renee, or when Lauren was being particularly bitchy at school.

I rolled my eyes as soon as I heard the guitar. This song was perfect today. Jake had cranked the volume all the way up, and as the bass kicked in, I could feel it. I pretended to be pissed still, but really I was thankful that my friends knew me well enough to pick the perfect song. I made a show of ignoring the guys as they sang out the first verse, but by the chorus I was fighting a smile.

_World full of crazy people and I guess I'm one in the same  
And I tell you man it's evil, but I don't know no other game  
How did I get so dirty, you can see it on my face  
But I ain't killed nobody today, just yet  
So ya'll better give me some praise_

I started singing too, by the end of the chorus. The guys continued bringing in platforms as Sam and I started placing them on the stage. I couldn't help but dance along to the song. I was singing at the top of my lungs now, letting the angry music pull the emotion from my chest. I turned to flip Jake off as I sang:

_I'm mood swingin' like a wreckin' ball  
Knockin out a wall and I don't got a gun  
So I'm shootin' birds at ya'll  
And it piss me off more that you don't fall  
I oughta take a ball of C4 to the mall_

By the end of the song, I couldn't be pissed anymore. That is, until my dancing happened to turn me towards the house, where I saw Edward, the very asshole that put me in my bad mood, standing at the back of the house watching me. He had a slight smile on his beautiful fucking face and my anger was back with a vengeance. I turned, shooting him a very evil smile as I sang the last few words of the song directly to him:

_But I ain't killed nobody today, just yet  
So ya'll better give me some praise_

His small smile faded away and he looked embarrassed that he'd been caught spying on our impromptu dance party. His eyes flashed apologetic just before he walked out the door.

* * *

Charlie called my cell phone just before 5:30, letting me know that one of his officers called in sick and he would be working late to cover. Normally work in the shop ended at 5, but we had stayed later today since we'd lost time, both to the production meeting and to my showdown with the new prima donna. I assured Charlie that it was fine; I would just get dinner with the guys before the read-through.

Everyone left to pick up food, leaving Sam and I to sweep up the stage and set up chairs and tables for the read-through. When the guys got back from the diner, we all tucked into our meals with gusto. When I'd first started coming around the theatre, I was appalled at the guys' eating habits, the way they shoveled food into their mouths so quickly, the shear amount of food that they could consume. Now it seemed normal. I still ate at a normal rate, but with the larger amount of food the guys ate, we all finished at the same time. We were leaned back from the table talking and laughing when the actors started to trickle in.

Banner came over to me, apologizing for not getting me Angela's phone number, but he apparently had caught her coming out of class and she'd agreed to be props mistress. Turning to my clipboard, I crossed off "Contact Angela about props" off my to-do list. As soon as my pen left the paper, Quil snatched the clipboard out from under my hands.

"How in the hell do you already have…" he trailed off as he counted, "sixteen things on your to-do list? Rehearsals haven't even started."

"Okay, now I need to add one more thing." I held out my hand for the clipboard, which Quil relinquished grudgingly. I spoke as I wrote, "Remind Quil that I'm the stage manager, and that he can no longer question my authority."

The table broke out in loud guffaws, and I turned as I heard another booming laugh coming from behind my chair. I looked up to see the mountain known as Emmett.

"Hell yes! This is totally where I need to sit!" He grabbed the chair next to me, swinging it around so he could straddle it, leaning against the table. "Emmett McCarty. How you doin', beautiful?" He was addressing me, but I was so stunned that I couldn't reply. Fortunately Embry opened his big fucking mouth and dragged me out of my stupor.

"Bells? Beautiful? That girl's got the biggest dick at this table!"

"Wow, Embry. Thank you. But I'm pretty sure the biggest dick at this table is you." I shifted in my seat so that I was facing Emmett, turning my back on the assholes I once called friends. I usually liked that they saw me as one of the guys, but to call me out on that shit in front of a complete stranger – a gorgeous stranger who wanted to call me "Beautiful" – was out of line. "Hi Emmett, I'm Bella. And apparently I'm a man, so you may want to re-think your seating arrangements." I rolled my eyes to cement the sarcasm.

"Nope. I think I'll try switch hitting if guys start looking like you." Emmett finished off his statement with a friendly wink and I couldn't help the smile that overtook my face. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered that Jake's warm smile hardened and his eyes narrowed at Emmett's flattery.

"Thanks Emmett, but I saw your audition and I already know what a good actor you are. No need to lay it on so thick," I snarked back at him. Emmett's eyes laughed back at me, but his face held a serious expression.

"Bella, there is no acting here! I want you, I need you…"

"Oh baby, oh baby!" We finished the line together before cracking up. Everyone else at the table looked completely perplexed, which made us laugh even harder.

Emmett suddenly snapped his head towards the stage left door and watched as Rosalie and Tanya entered together. I watched his eyes grow wide and serious and I heard his breathing speed up a bit. "Bella, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you have just been demoted to little sister status." His eyes never left Rosalie as he addressed me.

"Emmett, we just met. Plus, I'm pretty sure I always held "little sister" status." I tried not to sound dejected, but Emmett snapped his head back to meet my eyes, letting me know that I'd failed.

"You really are beautiful, you know that right?" I tried not to roll my eyes. "You are. And now that you're officially my little sister, I get the duty of beating off all the unwashed miscreants."

I couldn't help but smile at yet another quote from one of my favorite movies. "Thanks Emmett."

"So, what's the deal with my new girlfriend?" With that, he slung and arm around me and fixed his eyes on Rosalie, who sat across the stage, and listened with rapt attention as I told him everything I knew, which wasn't much.

I smiled at Alice as she entered the room and squeezed a chair in between me and Jake, even though there was an empty chair by Quil. Guess she learned that lesson.

I was still greeting the pixie when Emmett scared the living crap out of me with his sudden whoop. "Yo! Eddie Boy! Over here! Saved you a seat!"

Alice looked incredulously towards her brother, who was crossing the stage to sit by Emmett, and I continued watching her face, unable to look at Edward after this afternoon's debacle. Alice's expression quickly changed to shock as Edward took the seat next to Emmett. She looked back and forth from her brother to Emmett. "You know Edward?" she asked.

"Yep. Me and Eddie here go way back."

"Eddie…?" Alice slowly drawled. "Right." She looked to Edward questioningly.

"We, uh, met this morning when the cast list went up." Edward's voice held none of the bravado from earlier. He sounded almost embarrassed. I finally turned around to look at him and found that he was blushing slightly. _ I think the pretty gay boy has a crush on my new brother. Cute! Too bad Emmett only has eyes for Rosalie. And pretty gay boy is an asshole._

"I see," was Alice's only response before she busied herself with the design book in front of her.

"Eddie, meet Bella, my little sister." I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's quick adoption of me.

"Your little… fuck me." Edward trailed off, closing his eyes as he mumbled the last words under his breath.

"What was that Eds?" Jake, Embry and Quil were all trying desperately not to laugh, but they were all failing miserably. Emmett looked amused, quirking his eyebrow at me for explanation. I couldn't speak or I would laugh, so I just forced my face into what I hoped was a blank expression and shook my head.

"We've met." Edward flushed at his own admission.

At this, Quil could no longer hold in his guffaws. "Met? You've met? More like my girl here tore you a new one and you limped off to change your tampon."

I dropped my head on the table, embarrassed for Edward, embarrassed for myself, and mostly embarrassed for the perfect set-up that had just occurred. I knew that Embry would never let that go to waste.

With a completely straight face, Embry mused "I guess it's a good thing he has a vag to go with Bella's cock. Sounds like a match made in heaven."

With that, the entire table, with the exception of the Cullens, burst into laughter. I simply couldn't hold it in any longer.

I recovered just in time to see Alice looking at me like I'd grown a new head. _Pun intended, bitches._ "Just laugh. I'll explain later."

She smiled a little, still looking confused, but before she could ask any more, Banner called us all to attention to start the read through.

* * *

Try as I may to ignore it, Edward's voice as he read Dracula's monologues went straight through me. I had expected the stereotypical slow, creepy Transylvanian accent. I couldn't have been more surprised when the lines started, with the barest hint of an accent. His voice was smooth and seductive, hypnotizing and engaging. Exactly how I always wished Dracula would sound in the movies. I could feel the lines reverberating deep in my bones, my heart, my stomach, and slightly lower.

Edward's perfect voice, combined with Emmett's amazing characterization, made me realize just how _good_ this production would be. Even Rosalie and Tanya looked impressed, which said a lot. When the read-through was over, once Jasper had finished Renfield's final monologue, we all sat silently in the theatre. For several minutes, no one spoke, shifted, breathed. It was as if the world had come to an end, simply because there were no more words scripted.

It was Emmett who finally broke the stillness. "Holy fuck," he breathed. This caused Jake to release a small chuckle, which seemed to break the spell we had been under.

After the fact, the whole ending seemed super dramatic, but at the time, it was just so surreal. There were honestly no words. Even Banner was struck speechless. "Thank you. Check the callboards tomorrow and we'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow night. Call is at 6." With that, Banner left the room.

I was used to the cast getting together after the first rehearsal, drinks and food to get to know each other. Tonight, everyone simply packed up and said hushed goodbyes before walking out in quiet contemplation.

I sat at the table, filling out my rehearsal report as the rest of the crew, along with Emmett, cleaned up all the tables and chairs. I forced myself not to notice when Edward left the table, but did a horrible job of it, especially when he leaned over Alice's shoulder to whisper that he would wait for her in the car. I couldn't stop myself from glancing over, just in time to see yet another apologetic look in Edward's eyes before he swiftly left the room.

Alice sat quietly by me as I finished my paperwork, and followed me to the office so I could make copies. "So, want to fill me in on what the hell happened with you and Edward earlier? And how the hell does he know this Emmett guy?"

Crap. I really didn't want to explain to Alice why her brother and I hated each other. "Um, we just had a small misunderstanding earlier when he came to get his script. And I have no idea how he knows Emmett."

"Really, a small misunderstanding? You're really gonna stick with that explanation?"

"Yes, Alice, I am. Look, I like you, I don't want this to be weird. Just know that Edward and I started off on the wrong foot. I'm trying really hard not to focus on his asshole-ish tendencies, but it's… it's…" I paused trying to figure out where I was going with this. "I just need to be around him when he's not being a giant douchbag. Hopefully that happens." I finally glanced up from the copier to see Alice's face. It wasn't angry, which confused me. Her inevitable anger was most of the reason I didn't want to talk about this but her face held… compassion? Maybe her brother really is that big of an asshole? I mentally shrugged.

"I'm sorry for whatever he did. He's just been through a lot recently and he-" She cut off suddenly, searching through her giant purse for something. She finally came up with a cell phone clenched in her tiny hand, pressing the button and huffing, "What Edward? … Yeah, I'll be there in a minute… We'll talk about it when I get out there. Hold your damn horses!" Hanging up and throwing her phone back in her giant bag, Alice looked up at me apologetically. I was getting sick of seeing apologetic green eyes. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow? You'll be backstage at 3?"

"Yep. Have a good night, Alice."

"You too! Oh, and we'll be talking tomorrow about that fuckhot Renfield!" With that, Alice turned on her heel, practically skipping out the door.

After depositing my copies in the appropriate boxes in the office, I was finally finished for the day. I flicked off the lights and locked the office door behind me. I rolled the ghost light to center stage and flicked it on as Jake turned off the overhead lights. Jake said goodbye to the crew, and I walked back onstage to grab my bag.

Looking out over the dark theatre, I felt all the hairs on my body stand at attention. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. More like when you hear a beautiful piece of music and you get goosebumps. I pushed a huge breath out of my lungs, turning back towards Jake and giving him a small smile as he held the door open for me to exit.

I couldn't help but smile at how Jake always waited to make sure my truck would start before leaving. I waved goodbye and as I pulled out of my parking space, I saw Jake's face fall. It was then that I remembered his expression going to the same dark place when I was "flirting" with Emmett. It confused me, because Jake was one of my boys, one of my brothers. _What the hell was that about? And why the hell should he care who I flirt with?_

_**

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! **_

_**Also, thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter! It's so great to know that you like it! **_

_**The song they listen to in the shop is Rehab's "Crazy People".  
**_

_**I apologize for the long wait on this chapter, but real life got in the way. I also had some struggles deciding if I wanted to put an EPOV in here. I have one chapter of EPOV written, but I decided to stick with Bells for now. I'll probably post the EPOV as an outtake at some point. Let me know if you want that, or if you think it should go in the main story. **_

_**Review and let me know what you think so far! Also, let me know if there are any terms I need to define for you… this stuff is so second nature to me, I don't even realize that non-theatre kids won't know what I'm talking about!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own Dracula, by Steven Dietz, adapted from Bram Stoker's novel.**_

_

* * *

_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

Growling, I rolled over and slapped blindly at my alarm clock, missing the first five or six tries before finally silencing the hated noise-maker. I had finally made it to bed around 2 am, after finishing my homework. Balancing school and theatre had always been a delicate matter, but now I would be at rehearsal every night except Saturday. I would definitely have to stay on top of everything because falling behind would be disastrous.

I was on the verge of falling back asleep when_ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! The world hates me. There is no other explanation._ After beating my alarm into submission, I sat up, hugging my body pillow and trying to clear the fuzz from my brain. Unfortunately, the world really did hate me this morning; my phone began ringing at that moment.

"'Lo?" I mumbled.

"Bella! Baby! I'm so glad I caught you before school!" Fuck my life. I could barely handle dealing with Renee when I was fully awake, but at… 6:15? Once again, Fuck. My. Life.

"Hi Mom."

"Why haven't you called me back yet? I haven't heard from you since school started! I was really getting worried and I kept trying to call the house yesterday, but no one answered. Where were you and Charlie?"

"He was at work--" I didn't get any farther into my explanation when she cut me off.

"At work?! See, this is why you should move down here! I can't believe he would leave you at home all by yourself! Why weren't you home? Did your truck break down and Charlie couldn't pick you up? I knew this would happen! And your truck is so old! If you moved to Florida, we could get you a nice car. A red convertible maybe? You would love that! And we could drive it to the beach if we didn't want to walk. I'll bet all the boys would love it; you'd be beating them off with a stick!"

I just sat and listened while Renee went off. I couldn't even find it in me care, especially when she made it abundantly clear that she didn't care either. _Yes mother, I would LOVE a red convertible. And I would LOVE all that attention from boys. And I would LOVE to move to Florida, away from the only people who ever made me happy, who made me belong._ Do you know what I would love? I mean really, really love? If my mother would listen to me for five seconds to realize that I wasn't home because I was doing something that made me happy, complete. I would love for my mother to know me, or at least try to understand me.

The more I thought, the harder I tried to convince myself I didn't care. Tears filled my eyes, stinging and prickling and hate. I swallowed thickly, hoping that my voice wouldn't betray my hurt. Renee slowed down in her rant, and I could finally talk.

"No, I wasn't stranded. I was at the theatre. We had rehearsal."

"Oh, well, that's nice hun. When are we going to see you on stage then? Did you get a part in this one? Do I need to buy tickets yet?"

"I'm stage managing." I tried my best to sound upbeat, so that she would not see this as a bad thing.

"So you're not acting?"

"No, but I'm in charge of all the actors. And the tech."

"Oh. What play are you doing?"

"Dracula." I couldn't keep the fan girl breathy-ness out of my voice when I said it. "It's going to be so great! You and Phil should come! It opens the weekend before Halloween and—"

"I don't think we can make it." Renee cut me off before I could finish my invitation. "We have to get ready for the holidays. Phil's mother is coming for Thanksgiving and…"

She rambled on but I couldn't listen anymore. I pressed the "end" button on my phone before burying my face in my pillow and sobbing. Thanksgiving? That was the excuse this time? I was unaware that getting ready for Thanksgiving needed to start an entire month early. My angry sobs redoubled when my phone began to ring again. After ignoring the call, I held down the power button on my phone until I heard the familiar tones of it shutting down.

It took me a good twenty minutes to calm myself enough to stumble to the shower, praying that the hot water would wash away the evidence of tears from my face. I dressed in my dirty tech pants from the day before, needing that small bit of comfort that came to me when I smelled the sawdust and paint. I knew I would spend the day tracing the large green handprint just above my knee, evidence of one of mine and Jake's paint wars. I needed that today. I just needed to remember that my mother wasn't the only person in my life. I didn't need her approval, her support, her love. There are plenty of people who love me.

* * *

I tried to pay attention in class, but kept hearing my mother's voice telling me I wasn't good enough for her. I distracted myself with my black sharpie, swirling song lyrics around Jake's handprint, drawing faces on paint spots and flowing trees on clean patches of denim. When I was done with my pants, I started in on my arm, this time with a fine-tip red sharpie. By the end of the day, I had decorated my entire fore-arm with a delicate tribal pattern, red and black swirling together on my pale white skin.

When I walked in the back door of the theatre, Jake took one look at my arm and raised his eyebrows. He knew that today was either really good, or really bad. I just shrugged at him, looking around for Angela so we could start the props meeting.

Half an hour later, we were getting ready to start gathering props when Emmett sauntered through the shop door, with a sheepish looking Edward trailing behind.

"Baby-bell! We're here to help!" Emmett walked straight up to me, lifting me into a giant bear hug. I noticed that Jake stood up from the platform he was legging up with Quil to watch my exchange with the actors.

"Baby-bell? Like the cheese? Really?" I teased Emmett.

"No, like baby-sister-Bella. Baby-bell? No?"

I shook my head. "No. just… no." Emmett laughed again. "So, you're here to help, huh?" I asked Edward, who met my eyes momentarily before nodding and finding something absolutely fascinating on the floor near my feet. "Jake? You mind if I take them to the morgue with us? We could use some hands." I walked over to Jake so we didn't have to yell across the stage, Angela, Emmett and Edward trailing behind me.

"Not at all. Wanna grab those chairs Sam was talking about while you're down there?"

"UGH! I hate the furniture room! It's so fucking creepy!" Jake shot me a disbelieving look. "Well it is," I mumbled. "Fine, we'll get them. I'll look for one to make the bone chair with too."

"Good, good. I think there's still that box of body parts in the back, by the suitcases. Should be a skeleton or two in there to grab." I nodded, gesturing for my little group to follow me out the back door.

We crossed the parking lot and entered one of the academic buildings, where I unlocked a door off to the side of the main lobby. We had started down the dark concrete stairs when Emmett finally asked, "Why is there a morgue in the basement of Cole Hall?"

Angela and I laughed, seeing the almost terrified look on the boys' faces. "Aw, are the big bad boys afraid of the morgue?" They tried to straighten their shoulders and stand tall, but I could tell they were scared still. I couldn't help but giggle again. "The word morgue has multiple meanings, brother dear. The morgue is where we keep props."

"Box of body parts?" Edward finally spoke for the first time since he and Emmett walked onstage.

"Mannequin parts!" Angela and I were trying desperately to hold in our laughter.

Emmett's face finally relaxed and he joined us in our laughter. Edward tried to look relaxed, but he still seemed uncomfortable. I wondered if his crush on Emmett was the cause. _Poor guy, knowing that the guy he wants is straight. It's gotta be rough. I'll have to talk to Emmett about it later._

I unlocked the door to the main part of the morgue, giving Angela a rough tour of where she could find certain objects. The large room was ringed in shelves, props jammed in all the way to the ceiling. Off to one side was a small room that held all the dishes and small props. An entire corner was dedicated to weaponry, while another held trash bags full of fake flowers and foliage. The center of the room was filled with large props and set pieces, my favorite being the roman chariot I had helped build during my first show. "Okay, I think I'm gonna steal Emmett and we can grab the chairs. You and Edward want to get whatever you find and put it by the door? Then we can make one big trip back later."

Angela smiled at me. "Sounds good."

Emmett followed me out the door, back into the small room at the base of the stairs. It was really creepy down here, a single bare bulb lighting the room. There were six doors leading from this room, but I only knew what was behind two of them. The creepiest looking door was the one I crossed to. The door to the main part of the morgue was a light colored wood with windows. The other doors were the same light wood, but they were solid. The door to the furniture room was a dark wood, chipped and scratched from years of use. Instead of a brass knob like the rest of the doors here, there was no knob, just a gaping black hole. The door was secured with a padlock, while the others sported deadbolts.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it was fucking creepy."

"Nope. Welcome to the furniture room." I opened the door, reaching into the inky darkness to find the light switch. This room was less than half the size of the main morgue, but it was filled to the brim. Wooden pallets held the furniture off the floor, and there were tiny passages between the stacks, but everything was piled to the ceiling. The crammed space wasn't really that creepy, until you looked past the furniture. The walls were bare cinder blocks, and the back corner of the room had begun to fall down. There was a three foot gap from the ceiling in the back corner and beyond the wall was nothing but black. In all my years of coming down here, I'd never had the courage to shine a light into that abyss and look over the wall. It creeped me the hell out.

Emmett and I worked quietly for a while, carefully pulling down the stacks of furniture to get at the chairs I'd spotted towards the bottom of one pile. I chewed on my lower lip, wondering the best way to start this conversation. There really was no good way to ask _"I know you're straight, but you know Edward wants your cock, right?"_ Yeah, this was going to get awkward.

"So, you and Edward seem to be hanging out a lot." _That wasn't too bad, was it?_

"Yeah, he's a cool guy." Emmett was, of course, completely unfazed. _Or _too_ cool about it?_

"Mmh, I'll have to take your word for it."

"That's right! I forgot you two had, uh, issues." His voice was a little too enthusiastic, as if trying to convince me he didn't remember. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, wondering why he was being weird about this.

"Issues… right. If you call being an ass and demeaning not only women, but techies in general, having issues." I muttered the last part, but apparently not quietly enough.

"Wait, what do you mean demeaning women? Apparently Eds didn't give me the whole story."

"Wouldn't want to look bad in front of his…" I caught myself before I gave away Edward's crush. I didn't want to mess up their friendship, even if I did hate the misogynistic gay boy. Instead I re-directed, telling Emmett everything that happened during our little tiff.

"Man, he sure left out some details. Guess I don't blame you for wanting me to help you in here today. Although, Eddie is probably disappointed." Now it was Emmett's turn to blush slightly when I raised my eyebrows, as his last sentence was obviously not meant to be heard by me.

"Why would Edward be disappointed? I would think he'd be glad. Plus, he's not around you so he's less nervous."

"Maybe he wanted to apologize?" Emmett answered uncertainly. _Definitely hiding some knowledge_. "And why on earth would Eddie be nervous around me?"

"What aren't you saying, Emmett? I don't think siblings keep secrets from each other."

"Ditto, lil' sis."

"I don't want to make things weird."

"They're already weird. Not gonna get worse."

Emmett and I were standing a few feet away from each other, neither one wanting to back down, give in.

"Okay, look," I started, "I've had a shitty day and this isn't really helping. Why don't we just count to three and say what we're hiding at the same time. That way it'll be out there. Plus, it will help with that whole sibling honesty thing."

"Right, honesty. Okay, on three. One… two… three"

"Edward likes you."

We both blinked, startled by the fact that we'd spoken in perfect unison. Then giggles rolled out from Emmett, starting small and soon encompassing the entire tiny room, echoing out into the hallway.

"Eddie… likes… me? Oh… my… god! That's priceless!" Emmett finally managed to speak through his laugher, as I stood there awkwardly, toeing the ground and ineffectually trying to hide my blush. "Why the hell would you think Eddie likes me?"

"Well, he's obviously of the 'pretty' persuasion," I said, dropping my hand in a limp-wrist fashion as I said 'pretty', "he kept blushing and looking away from you at rehearsal last night, he's super nervous and doesn't want to talk around you…" I trailed off.

"Wow. Glad to know your gay-dar is completely dead. Eds is totally not, how'd you put it? _Pretty_? Definitely not. And did it ever occur to you that I was sitting right next to you last night? 'Cuz it sure wasn't my eye-contact he was avoiding. And he doesn't talk around _you_, not me."

"My gay-dar is not dead! Have you seen the way he dresses?"

"Have you met Alice? How many hours early do you have to be for the party on Friday so she can gussy you up?"

"We haven't discussed it." I pouted, before looking up sharply, "what about his walk? He's far too graceful to be straight!"

"So all straight guys are neanderthals? Good to know." Emmett turned his head to the side, "So, is my forehead slope-y enough for you? I would hate to be gay because I'm not enough of a cro-magnon!" He was laughing at me and I was done. Just done today.

"Fuck off Emmett!" I grabbed a chair and hauled it up the stairs to the landing. I could hear Emmett right behind me.

He spoke quietly, reminding me that Angela and Edward could, and probably did, hear everything we were saying. "I'm sorry, Bells. Look, regardless of whether you want to believe me or not, Edward likes you. And he's totally been beating himself up over what he said to you yesterday. Believe me when I say he had a reason. Not a good one, now that I know what he said, but there was a reason. Just give the guy a chance, okay? I promise, as your big brother, if he's an asshole again, I'll put him in his place, but Edward really is a good guy."

"Okay, brother, but I'm kicking his ass myself if he pulls anything like that again. Hell, I would have yesterday if Jake hadn't held me back."

"Good. Speaking of Jake, what's up with you two?" Emmett asked as we descended the stairs to get more chairs.

"Up with us? Um, nothing. He's my brother too. He's actually the one who got me into theatre in the first place. I'm just one of the guys to him."

"Uh-huh. One of the guys. Man, you really are blind aren't you?"

"Emmett, I'm done. No more conversations. I can't handle this shit today." I turned on the puppy eyes and begged him to let all this heavy shit drop for now.

"Fuck, B! Put the eyes away! I'm stopping!"

"Thank you. Now carry this shit up the stairs, sherpa!" I laughed as he grabbed four chairs at once, two in each hand, and walked up the stairs to deposit them with the others. I followed with the last one, the throne that would become the skeleton chair.

We were on the way back down to the morgue when Emmett grabbed my arm, holding it up and looking at the evidence of my boredom throughout the day. "Nice ink. Classes really that boring?"

I laughed. "Em, you have no idea. Plus it kept my mind off shit today."

"What's going on B?" He wrapped his meaty arm around my shoulders, pulling me in close. "Need me to kick some ass? Might up my cro-magnon status." Emmett sounded truly excited about this prospect.

"Nope. I wish and ass-kicking were all it took to fix the disaster that is my mother, but unfortunately it wouldn't help at all."

I looked up then, and saw Angela and Edward standing just in front of us as we reached the bottom step. My face turned bright red, thinking about the good possibility of them hearing our conversation about Edward. I decided that avoidance was the best tactic here.

"Got everything?" I addressed Angela.

"I think so. And we grabbed a box of skeletons for you."

"Thanks! Let's get this shit back over to the theatre." I looked to Emmett, and glanced at Edward. "You guys sticking around all afternoon? 'Cuz if you don't have anywhere to be, I'm sure Jake would love a couple extra hands getting all the platforms legged and in place."

Emmett paused, waiting for Edward to speak I guess, before smiling. "B, I have no freaking clue what the hell that means, but I'm free until rehearsal. Just point and grunt."

"I'm free," was Edward's almost inaudible reply.

"Awesome. Jake'll show you everything. I'm supposed to... fuck." I trailed off and cursed as I saw Alice sitting on a pile of platforms at the back door of the theatre, arms crossed and foot tapping in midair. "Supposed to meet with Alice... almost an hour ago. Ang, can I give you the keys so you guys can finish? Just make sure to turn off all the lights and lock up when you're done, and give the keys to Jake?"

"We've got it, Bella. Thanks for recruiting help for me today. Edward was a huge help!" She smiled at Edward, who dropped his eyes to the floor as soon as I looked at him. I didn't miss the small look of pride on his face though.

_He wants to do a good job. He wants to help. _I held in a smile at that thought. It matters everywhere, but in theatre, willingness to work and do a good job was the ultimate test. Talent was a plus, but if you were willing to work, that meant the world. I wasn't sure about Emmett's assertion that Edward "likes me", but I was sure that the small look of pride had just raised my opinion of the asshole.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." I gave him a small smile and watched his cheeks blush pink again. "Thanks for your help guys. Talk to Jake when you get back and he'll put you to work."

"See you tonight, sis!" Emmett yelled after me, as I grabbed my bag, Alice trailing just behind me. As we turned to leave, I caught Jake's eye and mimed to him that Angela had the keys and would be back. He nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Alice! We were getting props and I totally lost track of time."

"Uh-huh. It's okay. You can make it up to me by letting me pick your outfit for your party this weekend."

I closed my eyes and sent a silent prayer to whatever deity may be listening that it wouldn't be too painful. "Fine. Design studio?"

"Yep. I like your pants."

"Thanks?"

"Just one question. Whose handprint is this?"

I smiled. "Jake's. We got in a paint fight. It's one of my favorite things on the pants."

"I see. So you and Jake...?" she trailed off and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Are just friends. Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"No reason." We sank down into chairs at the conference table in the design studio, pulling out our binders. "So, I have new ideas for the vixen costumes..."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**I have no excuse for the long wait on this. I'm sorry! Just know that I have a real life and a child and sometimes I just don't have time to write. It doesn't help that freaking Edward won't shut the hell up about his side of this story... he's pissed that it's going to take a few more chapters before we find out what's going on with him. He really doesn't want you all to hate him. But this is Bella's story, so he can shut the hell up and I'll get there when I get there! :)**_

_**Review and let me know what you think! And let me know if there are any theatre terms you'd like. I think it's pretty self-explanatory. But I could be wrong...**_


End file.
